Two Petals in the Wind
by Hopelessromantic721
Summary: Just something sweet. Kirby has something for Metaknight!


Just something sweet and simple. For all those who love Metaknight being a Father figure to Kirby!

* * *

"Poyo!"

The wind blew threw lightly through the canyon walls. In the far corner, high above anyone's head, some old flowers that withered away some time ago, swayed a bit to the wind, slowly increasing in power to make them flutter from their perch.

"Poyo!"

The wind grew and began sending dried out daisy wishing seeds into the air, and they began to dance to the sky. They danced and twirled over the canyon, flew over the forest, past the beaches, and past the grass fields where the sheep grazed peacefully.

"Poyo!"

Finally the wind has stopped and let the petals float back to the ground. They floated downward past the braches of the large oak tree, and landing on the mask of a wise old Star Warrior.

"Hmm?" Metaknight said opening his yellow orbs. From inside his mask, he blew the petal into the air, causing it to return to it's epic journey through the skies.

"POYO!!"

Jerking awake, Metaknight looked around everywhere to see a little pink butterball running full speed to him.

"Kirb-OOF!" Kirby ran full speed into knight, knocking him down.

"POYO!" Kirby squealed happily, hugging him close.

"K-Kirby? What is wrong? Are you running from something?" he asked growing concerned.

"Poyo! Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby squealed, hugging tighter and hopping on his lap.

"Wha-What are you saying Kirby? Are you in danger?" he said taking a cautious glance around.

Kirby shook his head, smiling. Now he was growing confused. "Are you running from King Dedede?" Metaknight asked.

Kirby shook his head once more, nearly shaking off the mask off the Star Warrior.

"Are you hurt?" he asked his voice taking a slightly more fatherly tone.

Kirby's eyes sparkled happily at his concern, but shook his head.

"Do you…want to train?" he said thinking for a minute, He was running out of guesses.

Kirby looked quite shocked at the very thought of fighting Metaknight again, and shook his head even harder.

"Are you looking for food?" he said in a flat tone. 'I do have an apple here somewhere I think…' he thought as he was about to rummage through his cape.

Kirby giggled at him, shaking his head.

Metaknight sighed, beginning to lose feeling in his legs. "Well, I give up. What is it Kirby?" he asked calmly.

Kirby smiled, reaching behind him and pulling out a piece of paper.

For a moment, Metaknight stared at it. "What is it?" he asked.

Kirby looked more excited than ever, as he jumped from his spot on his lap and squealing loudly. "Poyo! Poyo!" he said reaching his paper further out to him.

Metaknight had a fleeting notion that it was an emergency note from the king, or from the other Star Warriors, or maybe even a desperate cy for help.

"Ok. Let me see." He said taking the note away.

He gasped!

On the paper was a crude crayon drawing of him on a flower patch with Kirby beside him. Above it said, "HAPI PHATHR'S DA!"  
Speechless, Metaknight studied the drawing and the many, many crosses over the letters, showing the many times the poor little Star Warrior tried to spell the words (although still misspelled. But he don't mind) correctly.

He felt eyes boring onto his side, and looked to see Kirby awaiting his reaction, his eyes wide and hopeful.

"Is…this for me?" he said quite shocked.

Kirby nodded, his smile faltering. The thought of all his long hours of hard work going to waste would break his little heart. He had to sneak into Dedede's room just to find some spare crayons and nearly got the beating of his life because if that. Not to mention he couldn't spell, and had to think for hours straight trying to make the words sound right.

Metaknight smiled at him, and patted his head.

"I love it. Thank you." He said rubbing his glove on Kirby's crown.

Kirby's face lit up instantly. "Poyo? POYO!!" he exclaimed, jumping on the Star Warrior and hugging him tighter than ever.

"Ok! Ok! Kirby! My legs are falling asleep!" Metaknight laughed as Kirby giggled joyously. He didn't pull away though, and hugged back, all the while, holding the drawing in one hand gently, promising to himself silently to keep it always.

Above them, two unnoticed petals floated by together, straight into the sky on a grand journey they will share.


End file.
